catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Oceanfeather
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MoonstrikeXBreezefeather page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dappleheart (Talk) 20:36, November 4, 2011 Hey! Thanks soooo much for choosing COTS! I hope we can become better friends too! If you need any help please read this: Greetings! Welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thank you for choosing COTS! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Here are some Projects and Activities to do: :Project Chararts is where you can make character art for your cat that you have created. If you need any help with them use the Tutorials! :Mentor a User if you are new to COTS and want someone to help you out or "mentor" you, go here! There are many experienced Users there! :Story Board is where you can create stories for your character page that you have made! Checkout the Clan List to find out what Clans need some improvement. :Member's List check it out to see who else is here! Leave a comment if you want to OFFICIALLY join COTS! :D If you have any questions or need help please feel free to ask any Admin! Thanks You again for choosing Cats of the Stars Wiki! We hope you will stay and help COTS! ^_^ Dappleheart♥ 22:56, November 4, 2011 (UTC) And would you like to officially join COTS? If you do I can add you to the Member's List. Would you also like a Mentor? :) If you have any questions or need help you can ask me:) Talk to you soon! Dappleheart♥ 22:56, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hai Oceanfeather!! I loooove the name! Would you like to join project chararts? Thank you so much for joining! 22:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Hi, and welcome! c: Feel free to ask me any questions if you need help! ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 23:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey bench(: Don't worry about the infobox and charat for Oceankit, kay? Cinderstorm 15:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :) That is awesome! I added you to the Member's List ;) also Your Mentor shall be Cinderstorm! :D Hope you are enjoying Cats of the Stars! Dappleheart♥ 16:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: I sure can! What color would you like it to be? c: And thanks~! :D ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 17:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem! For your signature, just type in User:Oceanfeather/Sig, with ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 18:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Duh! I'm leader and first I'm going to need to see how good you are at chararts. But for now you shall be put in the Apprentice section. :D 18:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure :D 18:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) No probs. c: ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 18:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Of course you can! I'm going to add you as a Kit until Moonstrike and I know how well you do Chararts ;) Just do some random Chararts and post them on the Approval page. So we can see your skills! Oh and i love your signature ;) Dappleheart♥ 18:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol, thanks! :P Have you read the Warriors series? Dappleheart♥ 19:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) (: Hiia! You need to create more stories. I'm getting off now, and I want to see atleast two cats done(: And make a warrior version of Oceankit and a kit version (just incase) Cinderstorm 00:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much, Ocean! The tutorial is great! 01:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) 01:35, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Pleasee? Hey, Hey, Hey! Could you finnish Blackfur for me, then put up one of your amazing charats up? Cinderstorm 20:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) No problemo Ocean. 23:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Great job contributing to COTS! :D I just want to remind you if you are going to make a Charat please reserve it here (on the bottom with all of our names). Because I was going to do Blackfur's charart but you had made it. You need to check the project charart page to make sure no one else is going to do the charart. Or if you really want to make a charart that someone else has reserved, ask them :) Dappleheart♥ 01:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: ? For the appretinces maybe having them a bit wider too. and they are fine where the legs are. but wider is what they really need to be. Dappleheart♥ 22:27, November 9, 2011 (UTC) xD I loooooove your picture on your talk page xD Dappleheart♥ 22:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hai Ocean do u want me to make Mudshadows charart? If u wanna make it, I would reserve it as soon as possible.... I ocean! I loved Mudshadows charart! 00:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Aww Ocean! U ditched me! D: Oh well.... I'LL STILL BE ON 01:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah its okay. Dont worry about it :) 16:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hai Ocean wanna go on IRC and chat? :D 21:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :) Ahaha, it's no big deal. It's just a Charart. Just check the PCA reservation chart next time ;) Dappleheart♥ 21:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ? IRC Did u and Cinder leave the IRC? D: 21:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Oakleaf He is a tom with golden eyes, brown pelt, black paws On Oakleaf's new charart you didn't put on the black paws. I am removing it until you do change it. Dappleheart♥ 21:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC) It's moon Oceanfeather , I'll approve and do all of the stuff you made once I get back from my hotel tomorrow... -Moon Aw, Pacific I didn't know you could be that nice <3333 Cinderstorm 23:23, November 14, 2011 (UTC) i think i'd like to try. But thanks for offering! Pricklestar 01:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) It would be great if you did a charat for Mallowflight though! Pricklestar 01:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC) It's great! Did you post it on the approval page? Pricklestar 23:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Haiiiii Ocean.... How have you been? 01:10, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BEACH-OFF XD MUWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA 02:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thats good! But im going to make MINE now XD :D 00:04, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey are you the user that is getting angry about the chararts I have been tweaking? If so I'm sorry. Iceyfern Is back!! 01:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Can I make Hollowfur, pwease? I'm texting you to get on and say I can(: Cinderstorm 20:06, November 22, 2011 (UTC) D: Sorry Ocean! I had locked it because I had a problem with another user stealing our coding D: But i shall unlock it now! Dappleheart♥ 22:09, November 22, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to worry about that. Dappleheart♥ 22:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Siggie I have no idea.... does it now? Dappleheart♥ 19:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I got Atelda to fix it. Does it work now? XD Dappleheart♥ 03:10, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. Anyways, we have a bunch of new users! :D Dappleheart♥ 21:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Twi, User:Jaguarheart, User:Silentpaw, User:Maplefire, & User:Icefern50 This should be them all. :D And Foxclaw...I have no idea. She's been gone for the longest of times. If she doesn't get back on in a week I'll have to put her as an inactive user :| Dappleheart♥ 21:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Oi, I almost forgot about this wiki. Anyway, Thanks for the welcome! :) 21:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol. :D Well i have to go anyways, talk to you later Ocean! :D Dappleheart♥ 21:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm a little bit confused with this part: Do I just make a cat, and if so, how? 21:14, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hows a going Ocean? :D 02:11, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Newwwwwwww York! Get on COTS pwease? I know your back, because your on facebook! How was it anyway? *My Siggie Died* User:Cinderstorm Friends Thanks! And sure i'll be you friend! Jaguarheart 01:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :D Sasa! Tehee, I'm soooooooooo hacking your account!! 21:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, where have you been? You haven't talked to me since you left me for Shawn : ( GET A art thing http://little-cin-cin.deviantart.com/ 01:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) yay1 Yay! 00:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) "April Fools" Let me tell you this Ocean, if whatever you just did on the IRC was a "joke", you and Cinder, will be VERY much in trouble. Moon called me onto the IRC for NOTHING. This was not funny at all. Explain. NOW! Dappleheart♥ 00:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Why? Ocean! How could you play a joke like that on Me, Moonstrike & Dappleheart? You have risked my admin rights, and''' your '''chance of NOT being blocked. I can't believe what you did, and you did it only because I was ''teasing ''you. Our outside life doesn't need to come to COTS. 19:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh dont worry, Ocean. I joke is ment to be luaghed at, no matter the humor. As for your punishment thats not up to me. :( Just dont worry about it untill Dapple talks to you. :) 22:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Joke Ocean, I NEVER want to see your boyfriend AGAIN on IRC. Unless he's there to actually join COTS. This joke will not affect your users rights on COTS, I just never want something like this to ever happen. Are we clear? :) Dappleheart♥ 22:25, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Good. Dappleheart♥ 23:25, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I gotcha emails, and your still my bestie for lifee<3333 17:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Congrats:) Heeey Ocean, Amazing news! You are now a Senior Warrior of PCA! :D :D Check it out :D Congrats. Dappleheart♥ 05:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Congrats:) Hey Ocean! Guuuuuesss what? You are now a Rollback of Cats of the Stars! :DDDDD Congrats. Dappleheart♥ 02:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. 03:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! x3 Oh mai goodness, my besties a rollback! Congrats! 23:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sunpelt That's fine. Thank you for telling me. Happy New Year! ;D Dappleheart♥ 06:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Charart Your Oceanfeather charart on your profile is amazing!<333 Amazing job! Dappleheart♥ 01:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Mmm See a difference? ;) Dappleheart♥ 02:00, January 4, 2012 (UTC) No problem! You deserve it! If possible, can you and Cinder get on deviantART ASAP? Moon and I need to discuss the future of COTS, and we will be on all night :) Message us if you do get on. Dappleheart♥ 02:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yes, yes, yes! Come to my soccer game today, and if you need help with the chararts, contact Mooneh or Echooo! 17:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing, Ocean! Go on deviantART. I'll note you a link... 21:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC)